L'arc en Ciel
by strawberrykiss08
Summary: After finding an injured girl around the perimeter of his mansion, Ciel is determined to find out about her mysterious past. Also, since her arrival Sebastian has been acting odd. Can he figure out her mysterious past and dark connection with Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl

"Yah! Bocchan! You won't believe it!" the gardener of the Phantomhive Household ran in circles around the mansion to find his young master. "Bocchan Bo-ugh!"

"Finny, what is the problem? Bocchan is trying to read," Finny, the gardener, was rubbing his bottom in result to his impact to the floor.

"Ah, Sebastian you'll never believe it! I found a girl outside but she's all bruised and stuff…I didn't know what to do. I panicked an---"

"Where?" Sebastian asked.

"Right outside. At first, I thought she was dead, being all bruised and just laying there…wait, what if she is dead?!" Finny grabbed Sebastian's jacket. "What are we going to do?!"

"Oi, what's going on?" A frustrated voice said and Finny immediately let go of Sebastian's jacket.

"Ah Bocchan!" Finny stammered. Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhives, stood in front of the two.

"Bocchan, I do believe we have a problem," Sebastian said calmly. "If what Finny is saying is true then there is an injured girl around the perimeter."

"Eh?" Ciel's eyes widened, "Then why are you here? Help her!"

"Hai Bocchan."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you think she's okay?" Finny asked observing the injured girl, who seemed comfortable sleeping on the untended grass.

"She should be okay," Sebastian said. He analyzed her face. "Go tell Meyrin to get a room ready."

'Mm……so we meet again hm?' Sebastian picked her up and heaved her over her shoulder. He smirked as he carried her back to the mansion.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Who do you think she is?" Ciel asked, "…where do you think she's from?"

"How about you focus on your studies, Bocchan," Sebastian smiled while readjusting the book in Ciel's hand to bring it back to his Bocchan's line of view. Ciel pouted.

"Well, I don't---"

*SCREAM*

-Boom, Crash-

"Uh…Bocchan…" Meyrin exclaimed while running through the door, "She woke up." Ciel and Sebastian stared at her wide eyed.

"Is **that** what that ruckus is?" Ciel questioned.

"Bocchan, please continue with your studies. I'll take care of the girl," Sebastian said while putting his hand on his heart and bowing.

"But-!" Ciel pouted, "She collapsed on our premises, I should at least greet her."

"Since when have you been interested in greeting a guest? Usually you make me push them out before they even walk through the door," Sebastian smirked.

"I do not!" Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian smirked even wider.

"Of course, I never doubted you for a second. It was just a thought," Ciel's eyes narrowed for a second but then went back to his book.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Calm down please!" Finny and Bard yelled while chasing the frightened girl. She kept running until she bumped into something. She stumbled back a bit but stood her ground so she would fall.

Opening one eye and looking up, she saw serious yet annoyed red eyes peering down at her.

"Are you okay?" Finny asked while kneeling down to help the girl. Once standing, the girl helplessly hid behind both Finny and Bard, who were both oblivious to Sebastian's glaring.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Bard asked, staring at the terrified girl.

Sebastian suddenly smiled as Finny and Bard began to look at him. "I thought you guys were going to take care of her, not scare her half to death. So what might your name be?" The girl eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"Is she a mute?" Bard quietly asked. Finny shrugged, "Come on, what's your name?" Finny eagerly asked. She looked at all three of them then quietly answered,

"Coletta…"

**A/N: Hello readers! I know this one is pretty short but I can assure you the next chapters will be longer. I've had this idea for quite awhile and finally finished the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Offer

Coletta felt completely helpless under the young master's examining eyes and the occasional intense glaring from Sebastian. She squirmed a bit while sinking a little lower in the abnormally large chair. Leaning his hand on his fist, Ciel sighed.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Ciel confirmed, tapping his finger on his desk frustrated. Coletta nodded with taking quick uneasy glances at Sebastian occasionally.

"Coletta, correct?"

"Yes…that is correct."

"And your last name would be…?"

"I…I don't have one."

Ciel stared dumbfounded at the girl. He motioned Sebastian to come over with a wave of his hand. Sebastian leaned down to his master's level.

"Yes Bocchan?"

"Can you get information on her from absolutely nothing?" Ciel asked hopefully. Sebastian chuckled a bit and stepped back. Ciel looked at him confused and turned back to Coletta.

"You can leave, you must be tired. Take today to rest and please try to remember at least something," Ciel said, a tone of annoyance in his voice and Coletta excused herself from the room.

"She's lying through her teeth," Sebastian muttered loud enough for Ciel to hear. As Ciel turned around to face the extraordinary butler, he noticed the small smirk on Sebastian's face but he also noted the slight venomous tone in his voice.

"Care to explain?" Ciel asked and a smile returned on Sebastian's face. His eyes stayed still on the door, not looking at his Bocchan.

"I'll go prepare something to eat," Sebastian said, completely ignoring Ciel.

"Sebastian! I asked you a question!" Ciel pouted and his hand clenched into a fist on his desk.

"Mm…..I wonder what I should make," Sebastian spoke to himself while closing the door, leaving his master highly irritated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"And where do you think your going?" Coletta jumped at the sudden question. She looked back to see an annoyed Sebastian.

"I just wanted to take a walk…" Coletta started playing with her fingers and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Walk to where? If you want to walk in the garden there's not much to see so stay." He past her and closed the front door. He turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm making lunch and it'll be done at 12:00."

"Mr. Sebastian…" Coletta stammered without turning around to face Sebastian, "Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"I don't know, do we?" Sebastian answered tonelessly.

"**COLETTA!**" Finny ran over to Coletta, grabbing her hand. "I found you, I found you! Let's me show you around!"

"Finny, Miss. Coletta was just going back to her room for a rest." Sebastian explained and lightly put his hands in her shoulders.

"Aw…" Finny looked down disappointed. "But Sebastian, it'll only take a little while. Since she's gonna be staying here for awhile…?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Ah!" Coletta voice squeaked, "I'm not staying , I-I don't want to be a burden." Finny tilted his head.

"Where are you going to stay. Do you have family in London?" Finny asked, looking at her confused. Coletta hesitated then slowly gave a nod.

"Finny," Sebastian cut in, "don't you have garden work to tend to? Don't you think when Coletta walks through the garden she'll want to actually see flowers, not weeds?"

"Fine…" Finny sighed deeply but turned back to Coletta happily, "See ya!" Finny skipped away.

"Pity that boy has no brain," Coletta looked at him, "He totally forgot what condition we found you in."

"Sebastian…please let me leave." Coletta gave a slight bow.

"Excuse me?" I'm sorry but I don't believe Bocchan would like you to leave so suddenly. After all, you are pretty much his responsibility since we found you in an abused state on his property."

"But um…"

"Sebastian, there you are!" Ciel stormed down the hall. "Where is my lunch? I can't believe you would make me wait so long!"

"I'm sorry Bocchan," Sebastian said while putting a hand on his heart while bowing. Ciel put his nose in the air and huffed angrily. "Bocchan, I'll make it right now." Sebastian walked off, but not without taking a glance at Coletta.

"Ah Coletta, I was actually just about to your room too but seeing you're here…I actually have something to ask." Ciel walked closer to her, "Seeing as you have nowhere else to go…would you care to work for me?"

"Eh?" Coletta tilted her head and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't. It's too nice an offer for a girl like me."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Then I guess I have no choice…"

"Great, I'll have Sebastian get you settled," Ciel smiled and Coletta followed him back to his office.

**A/N: Finally, updated! I wish it were longer but I just wanted to update so you guys know I'm not giving up on the story (when I'll update again I'm not positive lol). I really just want to try to capture the characters' personality. I find trying to capture Ciel is pretty difficult *sweat drop* but other than that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Sebastian…" Coletta stared at the arrangement of cooking utensils and ingredients in front of her. After a few weeks working at the Phantomhive Manor, Coletta had become accustomed to Sebastian's frequent glaring and overall unpleasantness toward her. "What is all this?"

"I'm going to teach you how to cook obviously…" Sebastian gave her an annoyed smile. " It would be nice if I could actually have a decent assistant to help me around the house, instead of doing four times the work everyday," he obviously was referring to the three other employees of the manor.

"You seemed to handle well before I came," Coletta quietly muttered, earning herself a more irritated Sebastian. Since working at the manor, Coletta's shy exterior began disappearing and her true colors began to show, but only toward Sebastian of course.

"Yes, well of course that is true but it becomes stressful after awhile Miss. Coletta," Sebastian said while picking up a well-sharpened knife. It gleamed in the light and so did Sebastian's eyes. "Actually, to be completely honest, we have a special guest coming tomorrow evening and unlike the previous times, this time I want to have everything ready before he comes instead of the usual last second panicking."

"A panicking Sebastian, something I wanna see," she giggled and looked back to Sebastian, "So who is coming?"

"Marc Desmont, but I'm sure you don't know who he is," Sebastian began taking out the ingredients from the fridge.

"Marc Desmont…" Coletta played a bit with the silverware, "Does he own a winery in France?" she asked quietly. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, he does."

"And isn't it rumored that he owns a slavery business over here in England?" She asked even quieter than before, guiding her finger softly over the tip and blade of a knife.

"Exactly correct, Coletta. That is the reason we invited him, on our majesty's order of course," he placed the vegetables on the table and began peeling a carrot. "For her girl who supposedly lost her memories, you seem to know an awful lot about Mr. Desmont…You're cutting the onion wrong." Sebastian put down his carrot and knife, going over to Coletta and grabbing her hand. "See, now you hold the onion down like this, we're finely chopping like this, not pulverizing it." But chopping the onion was the last thing that was on Coletta's mind. 'Is he hinting at something?,' she thought to herself.

"Hinting at what Miss. Coletta?" Taking his hand off Coletta's, he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh nothing…"

"Now, you sparked my curiosity." his smirk got wider.

"You know they say, curiosity killed the cat, in this case that little black one you always visit," she threatened while hissing. Sebastian's face paled.

"You won't touch that little beauty…" he hissed back, his red eyes turning evil.

"Wanna bet? Isn't Ciel allergic to cats? I'm sure he would be thrilled to know the thing's gone," Coletta said loudly.

"I would like it if you called Bocchan something with a bit more respect," Sebastian was fuming. "And you shou-"

The bell in the kitchen was ringing furiously.

"_Ciel-sama _wants you," Coletta crossed her arms. Sebastian cleared his throat while fixing his tie slightly.

"Thanks to you, I wasn't paying attention to Bocchan's wants."

"Yeah, you haven't been paying attention to cooking either." Coletta smirked. Sebastian's head snapped to the pot which was bubbling and hissing. "I had no clue water could look like that, I learned a lot about cooking thanks to you." Sebastian grabbed the pot and put it on the counter, the ringing bell not getting any more graceful.

As he began to run out of the kitchen, she yelled out to him. "Do you still want my help?" Coletta thought she heard him growl from the hallway and giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sebastian! Finally….I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes for you," Ciel scowled.

"I sincerely apologize Bocchan, I was busy. What is it that you need?"

"I'm hungry…where's my lunch?" Ciel asked. Sebastian's smile fell. "What's that look for? I said I wanted lunch…"

"Well, Bocchan could you-"

"Lunch is ready!" Coletta came in with a cart and a silver platter, Sebastian stood there baffled. "Voila!" Taking off the top of the platter, Ciel stared at the dish.

"What's this?"

"Well, since you were so sweet to let me in, I thought I should make you something. Sorry it's so simple and probably not to your fine taste but I hope you'll eat it," Coletta said sweetly. "They're cucumber sandwiches and I made earl grey tea, just because I know that it's your favorite!" Sebastian mouth slightly dropped. He had never been so surprised in his life.

"Why thank you Coletta," Ciel smiled. Coletta gave a quick curtsy and skipped out of the room.

"Ah, its good!" Ciel said, much to his surprise.

"I'll leave you to your work." Sebastian smiled and bowed before walking out. Closing the door quietly behind him, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, aren't you something…Miss. Coletta…"

**A/N: Omigosh, I actually updated! Yay! I'm actually pretty happy about this chapter though, I like the turnout which is very rare because usually I don't Haha…**

**Hope you liked it too! Bye Bye! **


End file.
